Las revelaciones de un sueño
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: Un sueño es la clave de un secreto no revelado a la reencarnación de Clow Reed, Eriol ha de conocer la verdad para evitar que arranquen otra vez, a esa persona de su lado.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**La historia está basada, en su mayoría, en la obra Card Captor Sakura y algunos detalles son relacionado a "Tsubasa Reseivor Chronicles"; ambas son de CLAMP.**_

_**El argumento es de mi autoría**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Las revelaciones de un sueño"<strong>_

¿Dónde estoy? Tal vez eso ahora no importa, sino que sé que no es la primera vez que tengo este sueño.

Siempre es lo mismo, camino por un bello jardín y al fondo hay un palacio; por el estilo del edificio asumo que el tiempo y espacio pudieran ser correspondientes a la época en que fui conocido como Clow Reed. Una ligera brisa cae al tiempo que los últimos rayos del sol se ocultan por el horizonte mientras un pajarillo capta mi atención con una bella melodía, vuela a mi alrededor dejando apreciar la belleza de su plumaje único, de repente el tiempo se para y puedo ver como de la nada aparece una figura borrosa que lanza una flecha hacia el ave y esta es callada para siempre. Todo se vuelve oscuro y finalmente abrí los ojos.

Cuando despierto no puedo evitar sentir impotencia, aquel sueño se hacía cada vez más frecuente y me preocupa no encontrar su significado antes de que algo suceda, pues también desde hace tiempo atrás me he dado cuenta de que las energías del universo son muy inestables; sin embargo estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase, _ellos _podrán enfrentarlo.

Esa mañana, luego del desayuno y una vez que Nakuru y Spinel me dejaron a solas; me dirigí al estudio donde únicamente estaba mi piano y me dispuse a tocar la misma melodía que el ave entonaba en mis sueños, como si las respuestas que buscaba estuvieran implícitas en las nota. Ejecutaba esa pieza con los ojos cerrados, pues la conocía a la perfección y en algún momento se hizo el silencio, a pesar de que yo continuaba presionando las teclas del instrumento. Noté que alguien estaba sentado a mi lado. En el piso de la habitación, por unos segundos, se dibujó mi sello mágico, al tiempo que la atmosfera fue llenada por una densa neblina. Me extraño no haber sentido la presencia de la otra persona, pero al incorporarme y voltear la mirada hacia esa persona lo entendí.

No pude sentir su presencia, porque la suya era idéntica a la mía. Porque ambos somos la misma alma, solo que en tiempos diferentes.

Porque esa persona era Clow Reed.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, nos contemplamos uno a otro, como la imagen de alguien que se mira al espejo, la única diferencia eran nuestras vestimentas y que aunque mi cabello es ligeramente largo, el suyo lo era aun más.

-Te agobia no comprender ese sueño ¿cierto?- rompió el silencio de forma directa.

Me limité a asentir.

-Acertaste, en ese sueño es la época de mi verdadero tiempo en este mundo- continuó- pero no es un sueño, es la metáfora de un recuerdo que creí no debía atormentarte como lo ha hecho conmigo por todo este tiempo.

-Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas al pensar que tu no moriste- atajé con esa conclusión a la que había llegado pero me negaba a aceptar- abandonaste tu época, tus creaciones, **éste mundo.**

-Tengo poco tiempo-declaró- pero es necesario que sepas que en algún momento, provocamos…-meditó un poco- yo provoqué inconscientemente la ruptura del equilibrio entre las dimensiones. Un error que nos costará a todos, pero en especial al próximo heredero de nuestro legado. Debes saber que su destino está escrito, sin embargo tú y "ella" tienen el poder de darle una oportunidad que le beneficie.

¿Qué es lo que hizo Clow? Estoy seguro de que con la ayuda adecuada podre descubrirlo. ¿El próximo heredero de su legado? Esas son las cartas y los guardianes, por lo que el heredero ha de ser el niño que nacerá dentro de unos años, hijo de Shaoran y Sakura. Así me cueste la vida, haré lo posible por darle esa oportunidad, pero…eso está en mis manos y las de alguien más, ¿Quién es "ella"?

La neblina comenzó a disiparse y de nuevo el sello apareció. Sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Clow se preparaba para abrir un portal a otra dimensión. Él pareció entender la última incógnita en mi mente.

-No permitas que la arranquen de tu lado esta vez- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando su presencia desapareció, ante mí y rodeándome 53 cartas flotaban con un brillo excepcional, frente a mí se manifestaron _The Time _y _The Return._

_-_La Maestra de las cartas ha demostrado ser una digna heredera de su poder- inició _The Return._

-Ella también ha sido visitada por el Mago Clow y ambos han logrado hacer otro juego de cartas, creadas únicamente con su propia esencia. Decidió que las "Cartas Clow Originales" deben pertenecer a la reencarnación de su creador.- explicó _The Time._

Todas las cartas se agruparon y flotaron hasta la palma de mi mano.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al balcón, necesitaba asimilar todo aquello. Miré hacia el cielo grisáceo en el que comenzaban a formarse extrañas nubes negras. De nuevo pareció ese mal presentimiento y de repente sentí como una ráfaga de viento rozaba un costado de mi cabeza. Fue entonces que, estando despierto, pude ver lo del sueño, sólo que ahora ya sabía que era un recuerdo guardado en lo profundo de mi memoria.

_**Ante mi las puertas del palacio imperial se abrieron, dejando a la vista el esplendor del jardín más bello que en mi vida, presente o pasada, había visto. Esta vez no solo caminaba sino que podía oler y tocar lo que había a mi alrededor. Comienza a caer una tenue brisa y al voltear al cielo, este comienza a tornarse rojizo, al volver mi vista al frente alcancé a divisar un estanque y dándome la espalda, una mujer arrodillada frente a él; sus largos cabellos grisáceos eran movidos por el viento mientras con una voz angelical entonaba aquella canción que yo había copiado para interpretarla en el piano. **_

_**Estando a escasos metros de ella, no pude moverme más y la angustia se adueño de inmediato de mí así como enormes nubes negras cubrieron el cielo, sabía que estaba a punto de suceder algo malo.**_

_-¡Tori!- aunque no la recordaba, su nombre salió de mis labios con desesperación. _

_**Ella volteó a mirarme al mismo tiempo que de la nada apareció frente a ella una figura encapuchada que a sus pies tenía un sello en color negro y rojo. La misteriosa persona en su mano llevaba una enorme espada con el mismo sello, volteó hacia mí y me dirigió una sonrisa burlona antes de atravesar el frágil cuerpo de Tori. La dejó en el suelo y desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado. Fue entonces que recuperé mi movilidad y corrí hacia donde ella estaba, la sostuve en mis brazos y supe que le quedaba poco tiempo. Su perfecto rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que salían incesantes de sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas.**_

_**Caí en cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando y en mi garganta se había formado un nudo.**_

-¡_Pri...princesa, no me abandones!- de mi boca salió esa suplica._

_- Mi amor, mi querido Clow; nuestros destinos siempre estarán enlazados en esta y otras vidas, así nuestros cuerpos lejos de nuestras almas vuelvan a nacer, estarán juntos. Nuestra descendencia está destinada a unir sus caminos. Pero la próxima vez que nuestras almas pisen naturalmente éste mundo, será para siempre y nadie, ni siquiera Fei Wang Reed y sus planes podrán evitar que juntos brindemos las armas necesarias a ese niño- decía mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a parecerme cada vez más pesado._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogue- ¿Quién es él? ¿Es el responsable de esto?_

_- El es un accidente de una acción tuya, pero eso no hace responsable de las terribles acciones que hará- respondió con una sonrisa- cuando llegue el momento, nos volveremos a ver y me tienes que prometer que no permitirás que nos vuelvan a separar-con sus pocas fuerzas restantes me acercó a su rostro y nos fundimos en un último beso- Te amo- me dijo al tiempo que daba su último aliento._

_**Ella, una mujer maravillosa con poderes similares o incluso mayores a los mios, siendo experta en el manejo de los elementos y visiones del futuro. Una mujer a la que mi corazón pertenecía por completo. La sacerdotisa principal e hija del emperador Amamiya había muerto.**_

_**El paisaje cambió rápidamente en otro recuerdo, identifique ese lugar como mi hogar de aquel entonces. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad mientras realizaba un conjuro, entre mis manos sostenía un par de cartas que desconocía. En una se apreciaba la figura ensombrecida de una persona que sostenía un ave muerta y en la otra, la forma de una bella mujer sosteniendo entre sus manos un ave viva. A los pies de las imágenes se podía leer "The death" y "The life".**_

_**Pero mis esfuerzos por regresar a la vida a la princesa Tori Amamiya, eran inútiles. Recordé que ella en la noche posterior a su muerte, aparecío en mis sueños y me dijo**_ "_En la desesperación realizamos acciones que no están destinadas a suceder. No podemos dar marcha atrás a lo inevitable una vez que ha sucedido. Está destinado que tus esfuerzos ahora son en vano, pero en el futuro no lo sabemos. Debes destruir esas cartas"._

_**Durante años intenté sin resultados, hasta que decidí hacer caso a las instrucciones de Tori. Al tomar esa decisión, me di cuenta que mi vida en este mundo ya no tenía sentido. Fue por eso que antes de partir, preparé lo necesario para la futura dueña de las cartas e hice creer a Yue y Kerberos que estaba gravemente enfermo. Fingí mi muerte y así mis creaciones fueron selladas, no sin antes borrar de sus recuerdos la existencia de las cartas "Vida" y "Muerte", así como todo lo referente a la princesa.**_

Cuando terminaron esos recuerdos tuve que aferrarme al barandal del balcón, mis piernas flaquearon y no era para menos con lo que acababa de enterarme. Fijé de nuevo mi vista al cielo, que cada vez se oscurecía más con las oscuras nubes. A lo lejos se podía apreciar la diminuta figura de una aeronave. Comenzó a llover y no entiendo por qué un recuerdo más vino a mi mente. Pero ese recuerdo **NO** era de mi vida pasada.

_**La tarde anterior había pedido a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo que fueran a visitarme a la mansión y allí les aclare cómo fue que el Mago Clow había planeado todo para que se dieran los sucesos para que Sakura se convirtiera en la dueña de las cartas.**__** Esa era una especie de despedida pues Nakuru, Spi y yo regresábamos a Londres. No se los dije a Sakura y Shaoran pues me había enterado de que Li también regresaría a Hong Kong y yo no quería intervenir en lo que podría ser la última vez que se vieran. A la única que se lo dije fue a Tomoyo, pues con mi estadía en Japón ella se había convertido en una buena amiga.**_

_**Después de librar el tráfico intenso de Tokio, empeorado por las intensas lluvias ahora me encontraba en una de las salas del aeropuerto, esperando **__**que dieran el aviso para que pudiéramos abordar. Nakuru había ido a comprar algunas revistas y golosinas pues el viaje le resultaba "aburridísimo" y se llevó a Spi con ella.**_

_**Revisaba que los datos de los boletos fueran correctos, cuando noté que alguien estaba frente a mí. Al levantar la vista me topé con un par de ojos amatistas, y si mi vista no me engañaba podía asegurar que había estado llorando.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que le pregunté después de invitarla a sentarse a mi lado y caí en cuenta de que sorprendentemente no había ninguna de sus guardaespaldas cerca.**_

_**-Yo...eh…- hipó - si estoy…bien. Sólo he venido a despedirme- dijo logrando controlarse pero se veía contrariada. **_

_**-Vaya me siento honrado- fue lo que dije y logré que esbozara una leve sonrisa.**_

_**-En realidad, vengo también a decirte otra cosa, verás…Sakura, aunque aun no lo entienda, ha encontrado a su persona especial, Shaoran. Y yo…creo que también lo he encontrado- dijo al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y un leve sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejilla.**_

_**Me sorprendí un poco pues no había imaginado que la pequeña Tomoyo tuviera una persona especial, pues no la había visto convivir con nadie más que con Sakura, Shaoran, Yukito, Touya o conmigo. Y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de nadie de ninguno pues no mostraba alguna acción "delatadora". Sonreí.**_

_**-Y bien… ¿quién es la persona afortunada?- pregunté interesado.**_

_**-Ese es el problema…esa persona está a punto de irse. Y yo no quiero que se vaya sin saberlo. Mi persona especial eres tu…Eriol Hiraguizawa.**_

Esa revelación me tomó por sorpresa porque en ella solamente había visto a una buena amiga y me dolío rechazar sus sentimientos porque sé que lastimé su corazón. Sin embargo, luego de esa vez y pese a lo que cualquiera pensaría, conservo hasta la fecha su invaluable amistad. Caminé había la sala y prendí el televisor. Cuando me senté en el sillón de enfrente, sentí como si algo atravesara mi pecho y una nueva visión vino a mí.

_**Un avión…una mujer que se encierra en el tocador de la clase ejecutiva. Ella se mira al espejo, acomodando su larga cabellera negra, unas sombras oscuras alrededor de sus orbes amatistas revelan las malas noches que ha tenido. Al salir del tocador, tres figuras vestidas de negro la esperaban, en sus brazos llevaban el mismo sello que ví en el asesino de Tori. Uno de ellos sacó de entre sus ropas aquella maldita espada.**_

_**-¡Lo que soné!- exclamó horrorizada mientras cubría su boca con sus manos- "Esta vez no lograrás separarnos, Fei Wang Reed"- dijo con una voz totalmente diferente, como si estuviera en trance.**_

_**Una risa burlona se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de la aeronave, alarmando a todos los tripulantes. Mientras, finalmente el sujeto frente a ella atravesaba su cuerpo con el arma. **_

_-"Esta vez, el destino está a nuestro favor, aunque han intentado evitarlo…nuestro tiempo ha llegado, Eriol"-__** dijo antes de que todo se viera rodeado de fuego.**_

Al reaccionar, noté que algo había en mis manos. Sangre…y manchadas de ésta, dos cartas: "La vida" y "la Muerte"

.

.

.

**Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia tiene poco más de una semana que vio la luz jejeje y eso fue debido a que me entere por_ Banshee Soel_ (antes **_**Lady Punchi)**_** que habría un concurso de one shots con motivo del "Clamp Festival" en la ****CLAMP Fans Facebook page, así que después de pensarlo (mucho) decidí hacer este fic luego de cuestionarme ¿Por qué nuestro queridísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa no apareció en Tsubasa Chronicles? Y se me ocurrió esto! **

**He decidido publicarla en porque es mi "verdadero hogar", después de las buenas críticas (y un valioso 9° lugar).**

**Si les agradó espero me hagan feliz al regalarme un review! Y si no…también! Soy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Por cierto, "Día a Día" está actualmente en reedición y debido a la escuela tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero eso no significa que la abandone!**

**Ahora si….nos leemos pronto :D!**


End file.
